Let It Go
"Let It Go" by Disney's Frozen ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 ''and ''Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers Classic They're basically Anna (P1) and Elsa (P2) from the movie Frozen. Anna wears her pink cape, black and blue dress, and black boots, and Elsa wears her light blue sequin dress. Sing Along She's basically Elsa from the classic routine. She retains her features. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 Letitgo coach 2.png|P2/Sing Along Background Classic During the verses, the dancers are in a snowy forest. During the choruses the background is blue with light blue swirls across the screen. The dancer's reflections can be seen at the bottom. During the bridge, Elsa builds an ice castle. The background resembles the movie. Sing Along The floor contains a large light blue snowflake, which highlights and sparkles. Multiple snowflakes appear and disappear in the air. After the second hook, Elsa builds her ice castle from the classic mode. At the third hook, the background switches back to the snowflake floor. Gold Moves Classic Each coach has four Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Anna, cross your arms (like in Lollipop). Elsa, put your right hand on your face, like a thinking pose. Gold Moves 2 and 4: For both dancers, bring your arms down forcefully. Anna, face the left and Elsa, face the right. Let It Go - Gold Move 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Let It Go - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Sing Along There are two Gold Moves in the Sing Along, both of which are the same. Both: Throw both arms foward while stepping to the right. Letitgoaltgm.jpg|All Gold Moves Trivia *This is the second Disney song in the main series; the first is ''Prince Ali'' in Just Dance 2014. *Although she is not credited, this is the first song by Idina Menzel in the series. ** However, the song was covered, which would technically nullify her original version's actual presence in the game. ** The game uses a cover version of Nicki Gonzalez. * The dancers have a natural skin tone, akin to ''Hot n Cold'' and Prince Ali. *This song was leaked on both the PAL and NTSC box covers. **However, only the NTSC cover mentioned the specific song. The PAL cover only mentioned the 'artist'. *The song was revealed briefly in a private YouTube video. * The dance features several elements from the movie, including the background and the dancers (Anna and Elsa) preserved in their cartoon form. * P2 (Elsa) use some moves from the movie. * This is the second time that a movie name appeared before the routine. The first time was ''Prince Ali''.'' * Before the players start the game, Anna has her hands on her hips, but her pose was supposed to be crossing her arms. * A very short part of the Sing-Along was found in a Vimeo video, making this choreography leaked. * Both Classic Mode and Alternate Mode for this song were leaked. * Elsa leaves ice trails whenever her arms or hands are in action. * ''"The past is in our past", ''instead of the correct ''"The past is in the past", ''is seen in the lyrics. * This is the only female/female duet in Just Dance 2015 (recycled DLCs not withstanding). * This is the final track to be revealed through a gameplay on the Just Dance YouTube channel. ** It is also the only track in the main track list to be revealed after the game's release and the final track list's reveal. * The lines "Don't feel" and "Here I'll stay" in the sing along version become immediately unhighlighted after they are sung. * In the sing along, the song is titled "Let It Go" with quotations (the classic routine not having quotations) and the artist is "Disney Frozen" instead of "Disney's Frozen". Also, in the preview of the store, it says "#Disney" on the corner. ** This is also the case on ''Just Dance 2015 China. * On the Xbox One, the sing along routine came out roughly a month after it did on the other consoles. * This is the only song on ''Just Dance 2015'' to have a downloadable alternate routine. * On ''Just Dance 2015 China'', a Mandarin version of the song is used. It is currently the only Western song on that game to have been altered. Gallery Let It Go.jpg|Let It Go Let it go-0.jpg|The leaked photo LIGpepe.png|Behind the scenes coachesblackscreendchr.png Let It Go (Sing Along).jpg letitgo_cover.png SE3E41_71163b13_14.png|Let It Go (Sing Along) letitgosing1.jpg letitgosing2.jpg letitgosing3.jpg ,etitgfoqs.png|Classic/Sing-Along Background LIG Pic.jpeg Let It Go Alternate Version Coach.png|Let It Go Sing-Along coach stbmenu.png|“随它吧” on Just Dance 2015 China Videos File:Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" Sequence Performed by Idina Menzel File:Just Dance 2015 - Let It Go - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Let_It_Go_(Solo)_-_5*_Stars File:Let it Go - Disney's Frozen Just Dance 2015 China Gameplay Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Disney Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Chinese Songs